1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floats for supporting outdoorsman in the water. More particularly, the present invention relates to a floating support ideally used for hunting or fishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous recreational flotation devices used for water sports are disclosed in the prior art. Many use a circular or toroidal float, such as an automotive inner tube, for buoyancy. There are numerous recreational users of such floats, including hunters and fisherman, divers, and others interested in water sports. There are many different arrangements of harnesses, straps, and chair arrangements for seating the user in the middle of the float tube.
A typical user such as a fishermen, for example, might wear waterproof waders and, while seated within the tube, “float” a certain area or region that he or she is interested in fishing. The float tube is quite similar to an inflated rubber inner tube, but has a seat positioned in the open center of the tube in which the fisherman sits. The users legs and feet are suspended in the water beneath the float tube. A user might wear flippers on his or her feet for enhanced propulsion. Some of these devices include propulsion motors, although many users prefer to move themselves with their feet.
One common problem associated with normal inner tube floats relates to their height. Conventional floats with only one inner tube allow the seat to assume a fixed height above the water. This means that the user's lower body and a portion of the upper body will be submerged, limiting upper body movements. This can limit flexibility, interfering with casting or proper shooting. Additionally, by continually exposing much of the user's body to water, operator discomfort results, particularly with frigid conditions. It is thus desirable to provide a system where the seat can optionally be vertically raised. Achieving more height above the water is also desirable for equipment and equipment storage. Prior floats are impractical for using a gun because of the limited amount of supporting surface area and their limited height above the water. They offer limited or no dry storage due to this inadequacy.
Known inner-tube floats are typically uncomfortable and often lack adequate balance, and are therefore best used during extremely stable water conditions. In any event the user is often forced to grasp the frame of the float during difficult conditions for personal safety, making it difficult to control a rod or gun during fishing or hunting. Thus, most float designs are inadequate for safe, stable use during hunting or fishing, or for general use over fast-moving streams or rivers.
Besides the fact that typical inner-tube floats are structurally inadequate, particularly since they are not high enough, they are seldom rugged enough to withstand collisions with submerged objects. The structural weight and bulk of the protective materials necessary to “ruggedize” a float aggravates the instability of known designs. This flaw is partly caused by the inadequate frame arrangement in prior art designs that mounts the seat or harness to the circular inner tube. Moreover, some designs add structural protuberances to the radial periphery of the float, aggravating instability. Without an adequate frame or float design, for example, structural accessories such as rigid head or foot rests, or motor mounts tend to decrease stability.
Another problem with known prior art floats is that none appear optimized for hunting or fishing. Duck hunting conditions, for example, are often challenging. The hunter may find himself in shallow swampy, regions that adjoin unpredictable drop-offs. Sometimes rapid water flow is quite close to the hunting zone. The water may be cold and the weather may be harsh and difficult. During the hunt it is desirable to be protected from the elements. Also, there must be adequate space for the users guns or fishing rods to maneuver. Dry storage space must be provided for accessories and the usual equipment. Also important is the users comfort; during the long hours spent hunting for example, a significant advantage is realized by designs that afford the user adequate comfort.
There are several prior art floats using toroidal inner tubes, and many provide a seat from structure disposed over or about their middle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,876 shows an inner tube with a seat harness disposed at its middle. A user may sit in the seat while floating. Similar variations of floats using inner tubes are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,075,374, 2,246,108, 2,529,961, and 3,324,488.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,387 discloses a collapsible inner tube seat insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,978 issued Jul. 27, 1993 discloses a float tube with an adjustable sling seat.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 363,753 issued Oct. 31, 1995 discloses a fishing harness for an inner tube.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D367,910 issued Mar. 12, 1996 discloses a flotation device for handicapped persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,722 issued Jul. 3, 1990 discloses a float system for fisherman that uses an inner tube. A battery operated trolling motor secured to the user's leg propels the float.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,646 issued Jul. 27, 1993 discloses a fisherman's float tube formed from a pneumatic inner tube. The tube has a seat at its center for supporting a person when floating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,404 issued Dec. 19, 1995 discloses an inflatable recreational inner tube toy with a seat for the user. A plurality of structural straps extend across the interior and are coupled to the inner periphery. A back rest is formed from a smaller diameter secondary tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,031 issued Jul. 1, 1997 discloses a floating aquatic vehicle that seats a user while floating. The vehicle has a cover for encasing a buoyant float and a central opening for seating the user. A frame is coupled to the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,512 issued Jul. 14, 1998 shows a safety floatation device that is mounted to the neck of the user. A small buoyant tube is concentrically joined to a larger buoyant tube. By comfortably and safely supporting the neck region above the surface of the water, the float inhibits movement of the spinal cord and reduces pressure thereto for relaxation and/or therapeutic purposes.
Of course a variety of hunting blinds, some of which are floating and mobile, exist. However, no known hunting blind combines the support and convenience of a suitable camouflaged blind, with the mobility and speed of a float tube. Notwithstanding the substantial diversity in the prior art, no float system known to me provides adequate stability for the serious hunter or fishermen. Besides offering stability, a useful and viable float system must be rugged and durable, and its weight and bulk must not detract from performance. For serious users, adequate float systems must offer an acceptable degree of comfort and personal safety. Finally, it is important that modern float designs aid the user in handling his gun or fishing rod and reel, and provide means for storing needed accessories and supplies while in use.